One simple word
by yami1234
Summary: It has been year since Winry died while giving birth to Ed and her child. As Ed sinks deeper into depression and sucide,his daughter says one word that gives him hope. ONE SHOT


**This is a sad yet happy one shot. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks!**

It had been almost a year since Winry Rockebell; Ed's wife had died while giving birth to their baby daughter Maya. Ed sat silently in the living room of the small farmhouse that he had known all his life in Rezenbool. He was never the same after her death. Falling deeper and deeper into a silent depression, the only thing that was worth living for now was his baby girl.

"Why Winry, Why?" Ed said staring at a photo of all them as kids with Winry giving a huge smile. "Why did you have to leave us here alone?" he asked again, new tears flowing down his already wet cheeks. This was a usual thing for him to do at night while Maya slept.

Al and everyone else tried to help, but Ed just pushed them away. At first it was almost impossible to live life. Getting up and going to bed was the hardest take that had to be done.

But now it seemed as though. he couldn't take it anymore. It was a week before the one-year memorial for Winry in which through pleading and begging, he had agreed to give a little speech. He had thought for hours on what he would say. What could there have been to say. Winry was dead and never coming back. What was there to talk about?

Ed's gaze then shifted from the photo to a knife sitting on the stand right next to him. More thoughts flowed through his exhausted mind. He could just end it all right now. Maya would be given to Al most likely. And live a life with a father that could take care of her. Then he remembered his promise to Winry almost minutes before she had passed away.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ed." said Winry lying in the hospital bed. He had stayed with her all night while over hearing the doctors that she wasn't going to make it. The fall had been too much.

"Well lucky the baby girl looks healthy enough." Another doctor had said in the hallway. "E-Ed.." Winry said again this time getting his attention. He quickly turned back to her forcing a smile.

"What is it Win?" he asked trying to sound as calm as he could. Winry gave a weak smile back. "I-I want you to promise me something." She started as Ed obediently nodded. "Anything Win" he replied holding her hand.

"Promise me that you will take care of Maya and protect her." She asked. Ed's eyes widened as he nodded. "But. Win-" he started but was cut off by her violent coughing. "Jus- just promise me." She begged. Suddenly the heart monitor began to slow down and her eyes shut.

"Winry.no you can't die. Winry don't leave please!" he shouted as doctors rushed into the room pushing him aside. Finally the heart monitor went to a steady loud flat line as the doctors turned to Ed. "I'm sorry sir. There is nothing we could do." He began covering her with a white blanket. Ed buried his head into the side of the bed. It was impossible. She couldn't be dead. They were supposed to be happy and share a life. Maya was supposed to have her mother.

"Sir." Said a nurse behind him. He looked at her, wiping tears from his eyes. In her hands she held his baby girl who was holding her hands out to him. The nurse handed the Maya to him. "She is a healthy baby girl sir." She concluded before he nodded and she left the room.

Ed gazed at his child then to Winry's bed. He had never promised her. Promised nothing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ed was suddenly snapped back to reality by a sound. Putting the knife down he went to a small room at the top of the steps. The sound was of his baby girl crying for someone to hold her. He flipped on the light to see the baby was standing in the crib holding her arms up like she had did the first day he had lid eyes on her.

He just stared at her a minute. She looked so much like Winry and yet still had his eyes. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound. "D-D-Daddy" Maya had said. Ed looked at her wide-eyed.

It was her first word and it had been "Daddy" Ed felt a smile fall crossed his face. As If at that moment all his fears and depression disappeared. He immediately picked his little girl up and sat down on a chair.

He thought of how strange it was that at that moment before he was about to take his own life, his daughter had cried. In the middle of the night. H looked around the room and felt a cold breeze push past him. Then he knew the answer. Winry may have been dead, but not gone. He then looked back down to Maya who had fallen asleep in his arms. "I promise Winry. I promise." He said kissing his daughter on the top of the head.

_**1-week later 1-year memorial**_

Al was surprised to see Ed giving a smile as he waked up to the stand to give his speech. Everyone had thought it would be about Winry and how she was. But as Ed approached the podium he picked up his daughter from Riza giving a smile. He then turned to all the people and immedatly the room became silent.

He explained what he had gone through most of that year but then changed the subject.

"I am not going to be here to talk about how Winry was, but is. Even through death she had taught me a valuable lesson in life. For you see last week I was about to do something I regret now, but at the same time am glad to have come around. Even though she is gone, she still lives in all of us, especially for those she loved including me and my beautiful daughter Maya. And to all I say. Life is precious. Don't waste it. And for my closing statement I would like to say. Thank you Winry and I promise you. Maya will grow up safe and happy just like you wanted."

At the end of the speech everyone clapped loudly as Ed hugged Maya again who was laughing happily. "Daddy." She repeated over and over again. Ed smiled and laughed as well. He had learned the most important lesson in life. And that was to love.

**Well hope you enjoyed this. I found this very sad as well as happy. Thanks for reading. If you have time please leave a review**


End file.
